1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electrical switches, and more particularly, to an electrical safety receptacle adapted to be plugged into a conventional electrical wall socket outlet or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Switches for enabling and/or disabling an electrical wall outlet generally are well known. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,518 there is disclosed a wall mountable receptacle having an integral rocker switch and associated mechanism for selectively turning the receptacle power on or off as desired. Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 3,846,598 discloses a wall mounted receptacle including internal switch means activatable by insertion of the grounding prong on the plug of the appliance electrical cord being plugged into the receptacle. Frequently, it is desirable to convert a conventional non-switchable wall socket or outlet receptacle into one which is capable of being selectively switched on or off without manipulating the power cord plugged into the receptacle of a wall socket. For example, when using conventional electrical wall outlets, it is common to merely plug or unplug the power cord to control the flow of electrical power to an appliance. Such practice can be dangerous because insertion and/or withdrawal of a power cord from a wall socket without first opening the circuit to the appliance may result in sparking, or even electrical shock. A need exists therefore, for a safe receptacle unit which may be permanently plugged into a convention wall socket and which includes switch means activatable to control the flow of electrical power through the wall socket thereby obviating the plugging in or withdrawal of an electrical plug of an appliance which may be in a closed circuit or "hot" condition.
The foregoing advantages are accomplished by the unique electrical safety receptacle of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.